Captain Swan
by JuneWolf
Summary: Recueil d'OS divers et variés.
1. I Need You

OS très cours, basé sur pas grand chose en dehors d'une envie d'écrire pendant un baby-sitting. Oui, quand je suis en baby-sitting, j'ai toujours pleins d'idées qui me viennent et quand les parents reviennent au beau milieu de la nuit, ils me trouvent en train de pianoter frénétiquement sur mon clavier (en même temps, à 3h00 du matin, les enfants dorment, alors il faut bien s'occuper). Anyway, j'avais envie de le partager avec vous. La scène se déroule après l'enterrement de Neal (3x15 - OUAT).

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Musique : à vous de choisir, je n'en avais aucune en tête en particulier.

* * *

><p><em>I need you, as much as you need me. So don't pretend, I know what you want and I know you want me.<em>

* * *

><p>Je me tourne et me retourne dans le lit, mais rien n'y fait. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois le visage tordu de douleur de Neal agonisant dans mes bras. Je refoule un sanglot, coincé dans ma poitrine. Henry dort, paisible. J'entends sa respiration calme et régulière dans le lit en face du mien. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller et fixe le plafond. Je reste ainsi longtemps. Deux minutes qui me paraissent aussi longues qu'une heure. J'expire longuement, réprime un besoin violent de frapper dans quelque chose et en profite pour attraper mon jean et ma veste, posés sur la chaise à deux pas du lit. J'enfile mes vêtements et me glisse à pas de loup en dehors de la chambre. Henry a un sommeil de plomb, il ne se rendra même pas compte de mon absence.<p>

Je descends les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, car je ne veux pas réveiller tout l'hôtel. Les vielles marches en bois grincent malgré toute l'attention que je porte à chacun de mes pas. Je réussis à atteindre la salle commune sans réveiller personne. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. La pièce est vide mais toujours éclairée par la lumière tamisée d'un vieil abat-jour. Je m'assois lourdement sur le sofa centenaire qui meuble la pièce. Le cuir couine sous la pression que je lui impose. Je bascule ma tête en arrière vers le plafond tout aussi identique à celui de ma chambre. J'ai besoin de bouger, de marcher, de faire quelque chose. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit ; je ne peux pas supporter de rester là, à ruminer ma peine. Je ne veux pas. Je n'ai pas le courage de l'affronter, pas maintenant.

Je m'échappe par la porte qui donne sur le jardin et la forêt. Je suis sur le point de descendre les escaliers qui me mèneront vers ma liberté, lorsque mon regard capte un mouvement sur ma gauche. Je m'arrête ; la lumière du salon se répand faiblement sur les planches en bois blanchis qui court le long de la maison pour former la terrasse. Une paire de bottes en cuir noir luit doucement dans ce faible halo de clarté. Je vois se dessiner les pans d'un long manteau, puis une main se levant et portant une petite flasque argentée vers la bouche de son propriétaire. Hook. Je soupire rassurée.

_ Insomnie ? Me demande-t-il de sa voix grave et rauque.

Je hoche la tête même si je sais qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il me voit dans le noir. Il s'approche à pas lent et vient s'appuyer face à moi sur la rambarde. Il me tend sa fiole sans un mot de plus. Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais je m'empare tout de même de l'objet. J'hésite un instant avant de porter le goulot à ma bouche. J'en aurais pourtant bien besoin. Peut-être que ça annihilerait la peine. Ou la rendrait un peu plus supportable. Mes lèvres se collent au bord frais du goulot et j'avale une gorgée de rhum. Le liquide ambré coule dans ma gorge et laisse derrière lui un goût amer et brulant. Je lui rends sa flasque après lui avoir volé deux autres longues rasades. Je sens déjà l'alcool faire son effet. La chaleur qui monte à mes joues, mes muscles qui se détendent... Il ne dit rien et ça me va. Je ne veux pas qu'il parle car ça ruinerait tout. Pour l'instant, sa seule présence à côté de moi me suffit. Le silence apaisant de la nuit nous englobe et je me sens déjà toute somnolente. Le ciel remplit d'étoile scintille au-dessus de nos têtes, mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de sa silhouette. La lune, presque pleine, luit sur le cuir de son long manteau ; elle dessine des arêtes tranchantes à son visage marqué par des années sans vieillissement ; elle scintille sur les énormes bagues qui ornent sa main droite. L'éclat de son crochet jouant avec le bouchon de sa flasque m'éblouit. Je détourne mon regard avant qu'il ne me remarque. Ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir de m'attraper en train de l'épier en douce. Je l'entends qui se racle la gorge et je sais qu'il va vouloir prendre la parole. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire et je voudrais l'empêcher de parler. Je ne veux pas que les gens s'excusent ou le disent à quel point ils sont désolés. Car trop peu d'entre eux sont sincères, trop peu d'entre eux le pensent vraiment. Je préfère qu'on se taise plutôt que l'on me mente.

_ Swan... Je suis désolé pour Bae...Neal.

Il marque une courte pause et fait tourner sa fiole entre ses doigts et son crochet. À ce moment-là, je n'arrive qu'à me demander une chose : combien de temps cela a pu lui prendre pour maîtriser à nouveau les gestes du quotidien ? Je lève la tête vers lui et mes yeux rencontrent l'océan infini des siens. Je détourne instinctivement le regard. Je suis lâche, je sais, mais je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser attendrir. Pas maintenant. Pas pour l'instant. Il danse d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Visiblement, il attend une réponse de ma part. Mais je n'en ai aucune à lui proposer.

_ Il manquera à beaucoup de gens tu sais. Et pas seulement à son père ou à toi. Il a marqué plus d'esprit qu'il ne pouvait le croire.

Je lève brusquement la tête, une vague de colère sortie de nulle part monte en moi tel un raz-de-marée. Je ne veux pas de sa fausse compassion. Je ne veux pas de ses fausses phrases toutes prêtes qui sont censés aider à oublier qu'on a perdu un être cher à notre cœur. Neal est mort. Il est MORT. Alors pourquoi prendre des gants avec ça.

_ Arrête. Ne joue pas à ça, pas avec moi.

Il me regarde, étonné.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'adresse à moi comme on s'adresse à une gamine de quinze ans. Alors je t'en prie, épargne-moi tes discours sur le caractère héroïque de mon ex.

_ Swan... Je...

_ Oh et puis merde ! Je sais que tu jubiles intérieurement ! Tu te dis que maintenant qu'il est mort, tu peux enfin m'avoir pour toi tout seul, que plus personne ne viendra se mettre entre toi et moi. Tu pourras enfin lancer ton plan de séduction et voir si le poisson mord à l'hameçon ? Avoue-le que la mort de Neal t'arrange !

Ma voix est montée d'un ton et l'alcool n'arrange rien à mon état. Je suis hystérique et totalement ridicule. Les mots ont franchit ma bouche avant que je réalise ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Je voudrais m'enfoncer sous terre, mais je ne peux pas. Une partie de moi regrette ces paroles puériles et l'autre partie bouillonne de colère. Le visage de Killian se ferme. Il remet en place son masque imparable, celui qu'il porte quand il ne veut pas que l'on voit qu'il possède un cœur. Il glisse sa fiole de rhum à sa ceinture et me fixe intensément de ses iris bleus. Son regard m'arrache malgré moi un frisson ; il n'est pas doux et tiède comme tout à l'heure, il est glacial et cinglant comme une tempête de neige.

_ Si j'avais voulu faire une telle chose, je l'aurais fait Emma. Après tout ce temps, tu penses toujours que je suis un homme sans cœur et sans morale, qui vit de braconnage et de chaos ? J'avais pourtant bien cru avoir réussi à te prouver le contraire.

_ Ton petit manège avec Henry...

_ N'en était pas un. Emma, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu une vie difficile. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été abandonné, à avoir perdu des gens auxquels tu tenais. À avoir vu mourir ton premier amour... Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et continua. Alors ne me dis pas que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens. Que je ne pas compatir à ta peine. Aujourd'hui, tu as peut-être enterré celui qui a été et restera à jamais ton premier amour et le père de ton fils. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as aussi enterré celui qui pendant plus de deux ans, a été comme un fils pour moi. Si tu crois que ça ne compte pas à mes yeux, que Neal ne fut qu'un obstacle me barrant la route dans la quête de ton cœur, alors je me demande bien ce que je fais encore là à parler avec toi !

Son manteau claque derrière lui lorsqu'il fait volteface et se dirige vers la porte. Mon bras se tend et attrape son coude pour le retenir. Il se dégage d'un coup sec, mais j'insiste.

_ Killian, le suppliai-je.

Je sens mes yeux me picoter et je sais que je vais pleurer. Alors je sers les dents pour essayer de contenir mes larmes. Il se tourne à demi vers moi. Il est à la fois en colère et triste. Son masque a volé en éclats lorsqu'il m'a entendu l'appeler par son prénom ; c'est mon seul moyen de lui prouver que je suis sérieuse.

_ Je suis désolée. Ce que j'ai dit était stupide, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, je... je ne... voulais pas dire ça.

Ma voix se brise en un millier d'éclats de verre et je me retourne brusquement vers la forêt. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Je contiens les sanglots qui grondent dans ma poitrine. Sa main vient se poser délicatement sur mon épaule. Mon corps est parcouru de spasmes et je ne peux plus résister : je cours me réfugier dans l'étau rassurant de ses bras. Je brise toutes mes règles ce soir. Mais je ne peux pas affronter la mort de Neal sans l'avoir lui à mes côtés. Il compte beaucoup trop pour moi maintenant. Sa main droite se pose sur ma tête et caresse doucement mes cheveux pendant que son bras gauche s'enroule autour de ma taille. Quand il parle, sa voix grave résonne contre mon oreille collée contre son torse.

_ Tout va bien, je suis là.

Sa voix est douce, rassurante et elle glisse en moi, s'insinue dans chaque parcelle de mon corps et me réchauffe, doucement.

_ Promets-moi... Promets... moi que-que tu resteras avec moi, d'ac-acord ? Hoquetai-je entre deux sanglots.

Je me sens ridicule de lui demander ça. Sa main qui caresse mes cheveux s'arrête quelque seconde puis reprend son lent manège. Il met du temps avant de répondre, comme si la question relevait d'une importance extrême à ses yeux. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle a beaucoup d'importance cette question. Son bras qui me retenait par la taille remonte jusqu'à mon visage. Il soulève mon menton à l'aide de son crochet et le métal froid me donne la chair de poule.

_ Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

Il a prononcé sa phrase sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde, son regard bleu océan ancré profondément dans le mien. Je le fixe la bouche entre ouverte. Puis je me reprends et cligne des yeux, un peu sonnée. J'acquiesce à sa réponse d'un faible hochement de tête et d'un sourire, avant de replonger me cacher dans les pans de son manteau à l'odeur musqué du cuir et du rhum.

_ Alors reste toujours, murmurai-je d'une voix audible que pour moi-même.


	2. I Love You

OS que j'ai écrit il y a peu de temps, pour faire suite à l'épisode 4x03 de OUAT. Le petit rendez-vous romantique de nos deux adorables idiots m'a, en quelque sorte, inspiré. Enfin, ce n'est pas tant le rendez-vous en lui-même, mais Killian qui m'a inspiré cet OS. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. :)

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Musique : _Stay With Me_ de Sam Smith.

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE YOU<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ratting C for Captain Swan and F for feels and fluff. Sorry, but not sorry!<em>

Emma claqua rageusement la porte de son appartement. Elle avait bien fait d'envoyer Henry dormir chez Regina, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Cette journée avait été catastrophique du début à la fin. La jeune femme balança son blouson sur le dossier d'une chaise et sortit une bouteille de la cave à vin. Elle se versa un plein verre, qu'elle avala d'une traite. Puis elle se resservit un autre verre, qu'elle alla siroter dans son fauteuil, face au poêle à bois qui diffusait une chaleur rassurante dans toute la pièce. Emma fit tournoyer le liquide bordeaux à la lumière du plafonnier. Elle aimait le vin parce que c'était une boisson noble, avec du caractère, mais à la fois empreint d'une douceur et d'une poésie qu'on ne retrouvait pas dans le reste des breuvages alcoolisés. Elle poussa un long soupire de lassitude en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil en cuir moelleux. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de la robe rouge sombre de ce Château Margaux Pavillon Rouge 2000.

Quelques heures auparavant, elle courait après la reine des neiges pour lui arracher des réponses à la multitude de questions qui envahissaient sa tête. Réponses qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'obtenir parce que la sorcière des glaces s'était volatilisée avant d'avoir à faire à l'interrogatoire d'Emma. Elle avait arpenté la forêt en long, en large et en travers, fouillé les moindres recoins de la ville, mais rien. Pas une trace de la « reine ». Cet évènement avait suffi à la mettre sur les nerfs. Alors qu'elle était sur point de fermer le poste, elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone de Monsieur Gold, lui disant que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son magasin et avait subtilisé un objet de grande valeur. Emma avait dit à son père de rentrer chez lui, de rejoindre sa femme et son fils et elle avait téléphoné à Regina pour lui demander de garder Henry avec elle ce soir. Puis la jeune femme était partie constater les dégâts chez l'antiquaire. La boutique n'avait pas été vandalisée, tout était en ordre. Seul un objet manquait à l'appel. Elle avait voulu mettre ça sur le compte de la magicienne des glaces, mais Monsieur Gold lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle se trompait de suspect.

_ Seul une personne est au courant que je suis en possession de cette... Objet. Et non, il ne s'agit pas de notre glaciale amie.

Emma avait levé les yeux au ciel, agacée.

_ Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et dites-moi ce que vous savez Gold. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de jouer aux devinettes avec vous.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la jeune shérif était déterminée à en finir rapidement avec cette « enquête ». Rumplestilskin lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

_ Il s'avère que la personne qui m'a pris mon bien n'est autre que votre petit ami, Mademoiselle Swan.

La jeune femme ne tiqua pas. Elle soupira, profondément énervée par cette accusation arbitraire de la part du Ténébreux. Elle qui pensait que leur vieille rivalité était terminée...

_ Et pourquoi donc vous aurait-il volé cet... Objet de valeur ?

L'homme ricana. Un ricanement mauvais qui donna la chair de poule à Emma. Elle n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître et garda le regard dardé sur le propriétaire de la boutique.

_ Il ne vous a donc pas parlé de notre petit accord ?

_ Non, répondit sèchement Emma. Mais dites m'en plus, je commence à être intéressée.

_ Très chère, je vous laisse le soin de lui poser la question.

_ Si vous ne voulez pas coopérer, débrouillez-vous tout seul pour retrouver ce qu'on vous a pris.

Et sur ces mots, Emma sortie du magasin comme une tornade. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle extirpa son portable de la poche de son jean et composa le numéro de Killian. Il décrocha tout de suite après la première tonalité.

_ Swan ? Il y a un souci ? Demanda-t-il comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui téléphonait.

Le cœur d'Emma fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Comment faisait-il pour lui arracher un frisson à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche ? Elle se ressaisit rapidement.

_ Ça va, dit-elle aussi calmement que possible – sa discussion avec Gold n'avait pas aidé à démêler ses nerfs en pelote. Où es-tu ?

_ Aux docks, pourquoi ? S'enquit-il.

_ Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha au nez du pirate et démarra en trombe. Trois minutes plus tard, elle garait sa vieille coccinelle jaune à l'entrée du port. Killian attendait, assis à l'une des tables de pique-nique, face à la mer. Le regard perdu dans l'immensité de l'océan, il sirotait son rhum en silence.

_ Bonsoir ma jolie, dit-il, en la voyant arrivé.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce petit tic de langage ne le quitterait donc jamais ? Elle alla s'adosser contre la balustrade, les coudes appuyés sur la rampe, les mains dans le vide. Le jeune homme s'approcha, et passa sa main dans son dos. Ce simple contact permit à la jeune femme de se détendre un peu. Ce simple geste familier réussit à lui faire oublier quelque seconde son abominable journée. Puis elle se souvint ce pour quoi elle était là. Ses doigts se glissèrent instinctivement dans ceux du pirate, s'accrochant à eux comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses yeux plongèrent dans le bleu mystérieux des iris son amant.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sa voie était douce, rassurante et Emma hésita à lui parler du cambriolage.

_ J'ai eu une journée affreuse et pour couronner le tout, Gold te soupçonne de lui avoir volé un objet de valeur.

_ Ah, souffla le pirate qui s'était tendu immédiatement après les dires de la jeune femme. Emma n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer.

_ Il dit également que... Que tu as passé un accord avec lui. La jeune femme se fit aussi calme et conciliante que possible, mais elle sentait bien que Killian lui cachait quelque chose.

Le visage du corsaire se tordit d'un rictus à la fois amusé et triste. Ses doigts se détachèrent de ceux d'Emma et il recula d'un pas.

_ Alors comme ça ce bon vieux crocodile a craché le morceau... Il passa sa main sur ses joues recouvertes par une barbe d'une semaine.

Le cœur d'Emma se sera dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et repoussa les larmes de colères qui pointaient déjà au bord de ses paupières.

_ Explique-moi, dit-elle, la gorge nouée par l'irritation et les sanglots.

Killian sortit de sa poche une petite boîte, de forme circulaire. Elle était faite de bois et les bords de l'objet étaient recouverts de petits cristaux, brillants comme des étoiles. Il tendit le bibelot à Emma qui le prit d'une main tremblante. Le pirate pris soin de ne pas croiser son regard, les yeux fixés sur l'asphalte humide du port. Les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement son visage qui paraissait plus tiraillé, plus fatigué que d'habitude.

_ Tu te souviens quand j'ai récupéré ma main, pour notre premier véritable rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Le souvenir de cette soirée arracha un petit sourire à la jolie blonde. Les effluves de bolognaise, la caresse légère de ses doigts, le baiser échangé en guise d'au revoir...

_ Il a bien fallu que je le paye d'une manière ou d'une autre, continua-t-il. Il m'a piégé. Il m'a fait croire que ma main était maudite. C'est moi qui ai frappé Will ce soir-là. Il essayait de rentrer par effraction dans la bibliothèque. J'étais encore en colère contre lui pour avoir failli ruiner notre soirée. J'ai immédiatement regretté mon geste, mais le mal était fait. J'étais pris dans les mailles du filet. J'ai demandé au Ténébreux de me rendre mon crochet... Ce qu'il a fait non sans me forcer à le servir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je l'avais menacé de révéler à Belle que la dague qu'il lui avait donnée était une fausse, il m'a menacé de te tuer si je ne lui obéissais pas. Cet objet, dit-il en désignant la boîte de la pointe de son crochet, est encore plus dangereux que le Ténébreux lui-même. Je le lui ai pris dans l'espoir de pouvoir me libérer de son emprise. Je me suis dit...

La main d'Emma partie toute seule. La gifle résonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme et brisa le silence parfait qui emplissait les docks ce soir-là.

_ Fichtre, murmura Killian en frottant sa joue endolorie.

Emma avait les mains qui tremblaient si violemment qu'elle fut obligée de les serrer en poings pour calmer les spasmes qui les parcouraient. Elle inspira une profonde goulée d'air avant de parler, mais ça n'empêcha pas sa voix de vaciller.

_ Quand est-ce que tu apprendras de tes erreurs ?

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Ses joues la brûlaient et le vent froid qui soufflait sur Storybrooke ce soir-là n'aida pas à sécher les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Emma posa son verre vide sur la table basse. Elle se leva pour aller accrocher sa veste au portemanteau. La petite boîte ronde formait une boursouflure dans sa poche droite. Elle sortit l'objet et retourna s'asseoir en tailleur sur son fauteuil. Elle fit tourner la boîte entre ses doigts. La lumière fit scintiller les petits cristaux qui en décoraient le contour, projetant de drôles de reflets sur les murs de la pièce. Comment une chose aussi simple et futile d'apparence pouvait être une arme plus puissante que le Ténébreux lui-même ? Emma soupira et posa cette « chose » sur la table du salon. Elle se releva en grimaçant, s'étira et fila prendre une douche pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Elle resta un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude sous l'eau tiède et savoura chaque instant de calme que lui procurait ce petit moment de détente. Elle enfila un pyjama confortable et se glissa dans son lit. Comme si ça avait été aussi simple. La jeune femme ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Son esprit tournait à plein régime et ne lui laissa pas un moment de répit. Quand elle comprit que sa nuit allait se résumer à cinq minutes de sommeil toutes les heures, Emma capitula et enfila ses vêtements. Elle se rendit au poste et attendit que le jour se lève en rangeant des dossiers et triant de la paperasse. David arriva sur le coup des huit heures. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir sa fille assise derrière le bureau du shérif, épluchant une pile de dossiers à classer. Il déposa un café serré devant son nez et la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

_ Alors pour Gold ? Demanda-t-il, à moitié assis sur le bureau en face de celui d'Emma.

Voyant que sa fille fronçait du nez, David se douta qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

_ A ce propos, rappelle-moi de lui rendre une petite visite après le boulot.

Intrigué, son père ne manqua pas de lui proposer de l'accompagner, ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit que c'était une affaire personnelle cette fois-ci. David ne chercha pas plus loin. Il avait compris depuis longtemps comment fonctionnait sa fille. Quand elle n'avait pas envie de dire les choses, elle ne les disait pas. Alors pas la peine de forcer la main. La journée sembla durer des années aux yeux d'Emma. La fatigue ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à rester concentrée et opérationnelle, et la blonde ne manqua pas de remercier son père pour les nombreux coups de main. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui se chargea de la fermeture alors qu'Emma prenait le chemin de chez Gold. Ella gara sa Coccinelle devant le magasin d'antiquité. Le carillon retenti lorsqu'elle passa la porte d'entrée.

_ Mademoiselle Swan ! S'enquit le propriétaire de la boutique. Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ?

Emma plaqua ses mains sur le comptoir, avec force et assurance. Elle darda son regard le plus noir sur Rumplestilskin, bien qu'elle sut que ce n'était pas cela qui lui ferait peur.

_ Et si vous me disiez à quoi sert cet objet que Hook vous a subtilisé hier ?

Son ton s'était fait à la fois ironique et autoritaire. Monsieur Gold parut mordre à l'hameçon, car pendant une fraction de seconde, son visage se décomposa. La seconde suivante, son petit rictus malin revint éclairer son visage.

_ Vous l'avez retrouvé je présume ?

_ Vous ne répondez pas à ma question ! Objecta Emma.

_ C'est un objet auquel je tiens particulièrement, Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis un peu sentimentale vous sa...

_ ASSEZ ! Le coupa la jeune femme en frappant du plat de la main sur le comptoir.

Le verre trembla sous la force de l'impact. Le petit sourire narquois de l'antiquaire disparu immédiatement de son visage. Emma vibrait littéralement de colère et il pouvait le sentir. Il sentait la magie de la jeune femme ondoyer par vague sous sa peau.

_ Je ne vous rendrez pas ce que vous cherchez, siffla Emma entre ses dents. Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez, mais vous pouvez compter sur moi pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. En attendant, restez loin de Hook !

Et elle sortit de magasin, car elle sentait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas retenir sa fureur plus longtemps. Avant de rentrer chez elle, la jeune femme s'arrêta chez ses parents pour embrasser son petit frère. C'était encore un peu bizarre de se dire qu'on avait un petit frère avec lequel on avait 28 ans d'écart. Puis elle regagna son propre appartement. Henry était encore chez Regina ce soir. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. La pauvre femme avait bien besoin du soutien de son fils en ce moment. Emma rangea l'étrange boîte en lieu sûr avant d'aller enfiler un sweat-shirt et un pantalon de jogging. Elle mangea tranquillement devant la télévision, regardant distraitement les images défiler devant l'écran. Elle était sur le point d'aller se coucher lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit sur le palier. Immédiatement sur le qui-vive, elle attrapa son arme de service, accrochée dans sa sacoche au portemanteau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le judas, mais ne vit rien. Elle ouvrit la porte, son Beretta braqué devant elle, pour tomber nez à nez avec...

_ Killian ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et abaissa son pistolet.

_ Alors c'est comme ça que tu accueilles les gens chez toi ?

Comme si le sarcasme était la meilleure idée du monde à ce moment précis.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Emma, se retenant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

_ M'excuser.

La jolie blonde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva un sourcil. Le pirate se racla la gorge.

_ Je... Je peux entrer ?

_ Non, répondit-elle sèchement.

_ Très bien, alors... Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti pour Rumplestilskin, pour ma main, pour tout le reste. C'était stupide et égoïste de ma part. J'aurais dû t'en parler dès le départ.

Emma évita soigneusement de croiser son regard et se concentra sur sa main qui s'agitait toujours dans tous les sens quand il parlait.

_ D'accord, dit-elle simplement.

_ D'accord ? Reprit le jeune homme, ne masquant pas sa surprise. Ça veut dire que nous ne sommes plus... en froid ?

_ Ça veut dire que tu n'as rien compris, déclara Emma. Tu n'as toujours pas saisi l'essentiel. Tu te focalises sur les apparences. Tu te souviens quand on a escaladé cette tige de haricot magique ? Quand on était à la recherche de la boussole magique qui était censée nous permettre de rentrer chez nous ?

Le pirate acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

_ Je t'ai menotté et je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me tromper à ton sujet. C'était parce que, pour la première fois depuis Neal, j'ai eu l'espoir de pouvoir faire à nouveau confiance à un homme. J'ai eu l'espoir de peut-être pouvoir retomber amoureuse. Quand on t'a trouvé, caché sous ces corps, j'ai vu dans ton regard... J'ai vu cette fêlure, celle qu'ont tous les gens qui ont perdu ce qui leur était cher. Ceux qui ont grandi sans leurs parents, ceux qui ont été trahis, ceux qui ont perdu confiance en eux. J'ai vu cette faille et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un peu d'espoir.

La voix d'Emma vacilla. Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait la gorge nouée, mais elle se força à continuer.

_ Alors oui, je suis en colère contre toi. Pas parce que tu m'as menti, non. Je suis en colère parce que tu t'es mis dans une sale situation pour une chose aussi futile que ton apparence. Tu pourrais être chauve, avec une jambe de bois et un œil de verre, je n'en aurais rien à faire. Je ne t'aime pas pour ce à quoi tu ressembles, mais pour ce que tu es.

Killian cligna des yeux, encore sous le coup de l'étonnement. Emma essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées au bord de ses paupières.

_ Tu... Tu m'aimes ? Bredouillas bêtement le corsaire, visiblement décontenancé.

Le cœur de la Sauveuse chavira. Elle hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Il s'avança vers elle, envahie son espace personnel, et essuya de sa main valide les dernières traînées de larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues. Il plongea ses iris couleur d'océan dans ceux de la jolie blonde.

_ Encore une fois... Murmura-t-il.

Emma scruta ses yeux à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre que l'amour pur qui irradiait de son regard. Le sang battait aux tempes de la jeune femme au même rythme que son cœur martelait sa cage thoracique. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu quand elle lui répondit.

_ Je t'aime.

C'était simple, c'était doux, c'était beau et ça faisait un bien fou. Les mots glissèrent hors de sa bouche dans un souffle, mais elle savait qu'ils n'auraient pas eu meilleur impact si elle les avait dits plus fort. Un large sourire illumina leurs deux visages et les lèvres de Killian s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, comme si elles n'attendaient que cela depuis des siècles. Ce baiser n'avait pas le même goût que les précédents. Il n'avait pas l'agressivité de celui du Pays Imaginaire. Il n'avait pas la gravité de celui d'après leur voyage dans le temps. Il n'avait pas la délicatesse du « Soit patient ». Il n'avait pas le réconfort de celui qu'ils avaient échangé après l'incident de la Reine des Neiges. Il n'avait pas la douceur de celui qui avait celé la fin de leur premier rendez-vous. Il était tout à la fois. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune femme. Elle attira Killian un peu plus contre elle, prolongeant l'étreinte aussi longtemps que possible. Il finit par briser leur baiser, haletant, le regard brillant d'une lueur qui traduisait le désir profond qu'il avait de continuer. Emma glissa ses doigts dans la main de son amant et le tira à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

_ Reste, dit-elle simplement.

Il lui adressa un de ses petits sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. Sourires qui avaient l'art de faire chavirer le cœur de la jolie blonde.

_ Comme tu voudras.


End file.
